Miho Yuki
Miho's Theme. Background Information Click and Read. Miho's father had fallen hard for her mother even after knowing her condition. Her mother was a kind woman with a big heart, loved by all that got to know her. Her mother had dealt with this illness all her life, and struggled to deal with it. It had been easier to deal with it when she had been younger. Knowing that they had attempted to have children. Their first child dying during childbirth which had sent her mother over the edge. She had fallen into a depressive and manic state, the death of her child taking its to toll on her health both mentally and physically. Her father thought to try again to help the pain heal and this time the birth was successful. Having not one but two children....twins. Miho and her brother Nao was born in the late evening in December on a cold and snowy winter day. But her health was too far gone. Their childhood had been a rough. Her father loved her mother deeply even as her mental state teetered in and out of sanity. Her poor father did his best to care for both of them, it pained him to see his wife in such a disastrous state but he loved her with all his being, trying to be strong for both his wife and children. Their mother would hallucinate, seeing things that were not there, talk to herself. As her conditioned worsened she had begun to lose parts of herself forgetting who she was and both Miho and her brother was. Her sickly and tormented mother would call them monsters and refused to believe they were in fact her children. Even to go as far as express her anger out physically towards them both. Some of these outburst of violence her mother had nearly ended Miho's life. Both their bodies covered in scars from the abuse as well as some emotional trauma.. Her being so fragile and small she was not able to protect herself or do anything for that matter, her brother wasn't any better off. Her father had to intervene when present but he could not protect them all the time as he was away a lot on missions. Her mother had moments of clarity at times, and in those times she would comfort the children as she could not do much else. She could not bear to tell her them empty promises that it would not happen again. Her father soon after had sent them both to the academy where she had begun to gain confidence, even as her own mother destroyed her. Her brother on the other hand grew to be fearless. She in turn was frightened of her mother for the many times she was hurt and tricked....even growing to hate her. She was a broken child. She still to this day.....resented her mother.....and her sickness.....her father for not doing anything. She trusted no one but her brother. No one in the village knew of her struggle and had even begun to judge Miho for her lack of speaking and withdrawn personality. They called her strange and Odd.... As she attended the academy she had grown stronger to feel less vulnerable and helpless but did not grow to trust others, it is her biggest flaw. She wishes to grow stronger and protect those that could not protect themselves. To finally have a purpose.....and bury the helpless child deep within. Due to the events of Arc 5, Miho and her family had followed Keldran. Personality & Behavior She comes off calm and collected, some people would call her cold for being so reserved. She is usually quiet as she accesses the situation before saying anything. She does not open up easily with people and has trust issues do to her past. When she does speak up she has a lot to say and does not sugar coats. She has immense amount of patience and has a great amount of empathy for those who suffer through hardships, but people do not normally get to know that side of her because of her own guarded feelings. Appearance 211e8db5ec1db6257947ac70543296a5.jpg tumblr_md1tydCzD71roj8geo1_500.jpg 97cafd3f99d080906364b1241cf6a152.jpg __kaine_nier_and_nier_series_drawn_by_kyo_kuroichigo__0297896f7e220cdd01fd5be1e9b75e0b.jpg 3826c491cfe7f530c353209cf9d5c69b.jpg Kogitsunemaru.full.1838169.jpg|Miho's Twin brother Nao __kaine_nier_and_nier_series_drawn_by_mami_apsaras__ede40d74b25a82eecc92de200e08df4e.jpg Tumblr n0c50bLMXU1r2y9aqo1 500.png Miho ninja.png Ea41cc2b48e13c301eb4bca26b6fa2e1.jpg|Miho's cat Maki Dda79231e7f25019046edac3974233fa.png __kaine_nier_and_nier_series_drawn_by_23_kms23__237d850ef0099a8e22a620c48e7a85b2.jpg 149314111574547.png Abilities '''' Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Through the eyes of a Broken Child: Hurtful Memories Hiroshoka meets Miho....did not expect that. Hiroshoka and Miho, The summer of youth. Here Kitty Kitty!!!! Miho's cat goes missing. Storyline Missions Training Training day!! Wind Release : Pressure Damage(1/3) Just Another Training session : Chakra Supression Technique Approved By:Keru~ (talk)